It doesn't matter
by Seekat
Summary: Mentirías si dijeras que no te lo esperabas, porque sí, sí que te lo esperabas. No sabes mantener una relación, y esto no tenía por qué ser diferente con el Capitán. Lo que si que no te esperabas era lo que venía a continuación. [OneShot/Soft!Stony/Drama-Angst-Tragedia/Supuesta muerte de un personaje.]


_**B**ueeeno...esta es la primera vez que publico algo serio por aquí así que. ? _

_En realidad no sabía muy bien que hacer con esto, ni como plantearlo pero no estoy muy descontenta con el resultado así que. `v´ _

_Disfrutad...lo que se pueda disfrutar esto. ?_

* * *

No estás seguro de cómo llegaste a esta situación, ni cuándo decidiste que era el momento de cambiar, de valerte por ti mismo. Pero estás aquí, sentado frente al ventanal de tu habitación, observando lo que supones que es la nada.

No sabes cómo pero has conseguido cocinarte algo, no distingues muy bien a estas alturas de qué se puede tratar, aún así, optas por dejarlo correr y darle una oportunidad antes de que se enfríe. El resultado no es muy agradable y sientes como todo se desmorona a tu alrededor. No es culpa de la comida, lo tienes muy claro, eso sería estúpido.

Es por la situación. Sabes que no puedes vivir solo, que dependes de alguien o algo en todo momento y el hecho de que ni siquiera tengas un algo del cual depender te hace cuestionarte muchas cosas.

La situación ha empeorado, no de golpe, las cosas no suceden de golpe, sino poco a poco. Como todo lo que te destroza por dentro.

No lo tomabas en serio, por qué deberías haberlo hecho. Tú eres así, no sabes cómo mantener una relación, tampoco lo intentas. ¿La soledad? No es un problema si ya las experimentado lo suficiente y el hecho de que alguien pensara que podría mantenerse a tu lado sin salir dañado colateralmente de la autodestrucción en la que se basaba tu vida te había llegado a hacer gracia en su momento.

Te limitas a aproximarte a los labios el borde del vaso de whisky que te habías servido antes de subir a tu habitación, paseando estos con desdén por el frío cristal, dejando que aquel líquido dorado se deslizara por tu garganta mientras en tu cabeza lo único que rebotaba incesantemente era lo mucho que la habías cagado. Con todos. En todo momento.

Las palabras del Capitán tan solo hacían eco dentro de tu cabeza. Dejándote sin respiración a cada sílaba que se repetía en un bucle sin fin.

No habían sido muy duras, ni siquiera las consideraba directas. Fueron rápidas, concisas. No necesitaba más, ni esperaba más en realidad.

_.-Lo he intentado, Tony. De verdad que lo he intentado.-_ No necesitabas más, eso fue suficiente.

Lo recuerdas claramente, como si todo esto hubiera sucedido ayer.

Lo cual tendría mucho más sentido en realidad, si todo esto fuera cosa de 24 horas seguramente aún estarías a tiempo de arreglarlo.

Pero no es así, y esas palabras llevan en el sótano de tu mente más de lo que deberían. ¿Una semana? ¿Tal vez dos? No estabas seguro de ello. Pero de lo que sí que estabas seguro es de que era definitivo. La seguridad con la que el super soldado se enfrentó a ti y la falta de cariño con la que se despidió tras ello lo dejaban todo claro.

Y no le culpabas, ¿Quién lo haría?

En la misma situación seguramente tú mismo te habrías mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo, y realmente te sorprendía la cantidad de tiempo que tanto Steve como el resto consiguieron aguantarte.

No sabes cuando, ni en qué momento de la noche ha pasado, pero sientes como aquellas lágrimas, ya familiares, se deslizan por tus mejillas. Te obligas a ti mismo a entornar los ojos, observando sin prestar mucha atención la forma en la que tu habitación se distorsiona ante tus ojos aguados. La luz de tu pecho alumbra lo suficiente como para poder distinguirte a ti mismo del resto de objetos que formaban parte de la decoración, resaltando casi inconscientemente el vaso que aún sostenías con ambas manos.

Quieres dejar de beber, porque llevas dos semanas alimentándote a base de whisky y frutos secos. Pero sientes que esa es la única batalla que puedes ganar.

La batalla que siempre puedes ganar.

Estiras la mano, a tientas, ya que aún no ves demasiado bien, y te aferras a una de las botellas de seguridad que escondes por tu habitación, apartando de ti el vaso anterior, ya vacío, para apoderarte así del morro de la botella.

No necesitas ser cuidadoso, no ahora que ya estás solo.

Ni siquiera te has molestado en encender de nuevo a JARVIS, no estás seguro de si realmente te apetece volver a encender en algún momento a JARVIS, y la libertad de la situación sumadas a la soledad que se había asegurado de acampar en tu pecho hacían la estancia insoportable.

En alguna otro momento seguramente no te considerarías un cobarde. Mucho menos alguien que tira la toalla con tanta facilidad. Pero ahora mismo no encuentras otra palabra mejor para definirte.

Te obligas a ti mismo a levantarte de la silla, dejando que tus huesos crujan por el esfuerzo mientras la botella se desliza vagamente entre tus dedos. No te importa, no tienes tiempo para que una mancha de vino te importe ahora.

Tus pasos son irregulares, si alguien estuviera ahí para verlos seguramente diría que desganados, pero es que sinceramente no tenías ganas de adoptar una postura más correcta para caminar. ¿Quién iba a fijarse de todas formas?

Arrastras los pies hasta la escalera, dando algún que otro traspié mientras tratas de alcanzar el final de esta. Estás cansado. La botella de vino hace rato que encontró su sitio en el suelo, despedazándose en el momento justo en el que el fino cristal alcanzó el duro suelo. Pero no te has dado cuenta, ni siquiera te has parado un momento a observar. No tienes tiempo. Tu mente no tiene tiempo.

No sabes cuanto tiempo te lleva alcanzar tu destino. ¿Minutos? ¿Tal vez sólo segundos? Pero ya estás ahí y no necesitas más que un simple movimiento y un par de comandos torpes para que aquel guante se acople a tu mano de la forma perfecta con la cual siempre se había acoplado.

Observas de vagamente el resplandor del metal y la forma en la que las articulaciones se activan en el momento en el que comienzas a mover los dedos.

Tienes una idea rebotando en la cabeza, la tienes desde que todo esto comenzó. Desde que tu relación con el Capitán tocó el fondo que todo el mundo esperaba que tocara, desde que gracias a ello perdiste lo único bueno que habías conseguido después de mucho tiempo.

Y quieres ejecutarla. _Claro que quieres._

Alzas aquel guante que tantas veces has repetido frente a las cámaras que se trataba de una prótesis de alta tecnología y apuntas. No a un mueble, no a la pared. Te apuntas a ti mismo.

Posas la mano contra tu abdomen y cierras los ojos.

Ni siquiera eres un héroe.

Ni siquiera **sabes** comportarte como uno.

Haces una silenciosa cuenta atrás, obligando a tus músculos a relajarse, deshaciéndote de la tensión...y entonces disparas. Sientes como aquel láser atraviesa tu piel y te quema por dentro. El dolor es extrañamente soportable, no es como te lo esperabas, no es como lo describen en las novelas o como solían contarlo en las series.

Sientes que te has quitado un gran peso de encima, y puede que sea principalmente por la cantidad desagradable de sangre que está esparcida por todo tu taller. Pero estás bien. Cómodo.

Sientes tu cuerpo flaquear y te obligas a ti mismo a arrodillarte, encogiéndote en el suelo mientras se te nubla la vista. Comienzas a no distinguir bien tus alrededores, y eso, de alguna forma, te hace sonreir.

Estás apunto de perder la consciencia, lo cual esperas que sea algo definitivo, cuando un estruendo incesante se hace presente en la habitación y escuchas voces. Conocidas. Demasiado a decir verdad.

No te da tiempo a reconocer qué es lo que está pasando, o quién está en la habitación, ya que simplemente pierdes el conocimiento. Pero no te importa.

**_Este es el tipo de batallas a las que estás acostumbrado a ganar._**

* * *

**_B_**_ueno bueno...si os ha gustado podéis dejar un review._

_O si no tirarme piedras por guarra, cualquiera me vale, en realidad. 33_


End file.
